officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:INLACTA Future Generations. -Pokemon RP/@comment-5010741-20120513214459
"What about you, Mizuha? What will you name your Mudkip?" asked Emiko. Mizuha stared into the little face of the Mudkip, the gears of her brain whirring, as though her entire mind was a library. She zoomed over to the mythology section, something that she loved to read about, and thought... Sea Gods... Sea Gods... "Pan." "Pan," Emiko repeated. "Little Pan. That's cute, Mizuha." Actually, when she'd come up with the name, she hadn't pictured a cute little Mudkip named Pan. She'd pictured a fearsome Swampert, rising from the muddy depths in a raging thunderstorm named Pan. She jerked herself out of the daydream. "He's the patron God of fishing in Greek Mythology. It is also one of Saturn's moons." Mizuha had just realized that herself; and it was doubly awkward because there were two people here named after the Great Ring Planet. "Interesting..." Spike chuckled a little and looked pointedly at Dosei with a smile on his face. Mizuha felt like an idiot but pushed the feeling away. It was her Pokemon. Her choice of name. Whatever. "And what about you, Haga?" asked Emiko. "Got a name for your little fellow yet?" "Honoo~!" the little boy laughed. Emiko laughed. "Okay, then. That's a great name for him." "Thanks!" Mizu looked at Pan. He seemed to be looking at her with biding eyes. As though he was tired of where he was, and wanted to move on. That was the same way with her. Professor Birch returned. Mizuha hadn't even known he'd gone, to be honest. But he came out of the back room holding five Pokedexes. Haga cried out in delight. Emiko was holding her old, battered blue one, looking as though she could hardly believe this was happening. Mizu tried to ignore it. She wasn't one for sentimental things. She knew Emiko wasn't, either, and that her mother liked to hide that. But now she seemed not to. "Here is your Pokedex," he said, handing it to each of them. "It is customizable; cases are availible everywhere you look nowadays. For now, though, it is red. And you need only hold it in close proximity to a Pokemon and it's data is input! Though, you have to catch the Pokemon to get it's more advanced data... It is also directly linked with your trainer cards, which record how many Pokemon you have... you see, it's all very convenient." He reached into his pocket. "Here are your trainer cards and cases..." Mizu looked at it for a moment, and then opened up the case. There were six slots for badges in the bottom half. On the top half there was a red card that displayed her name and an unsmiling picture of her. She looked over at Hagane. He was positively writhing in delight. She sighed. Let's get on with this already! her brain screamed. "And..." The professor seemed to be racking his brain for anything else to tell them... "That's it! Good luck, you five!" "Thank you!" Hagane yelled. "Thanks," Mizuha muttered. "Thank you!" chorused the parents. They then exited the lab. And now it was time to go. Mizuha suddenly had an urge to run at her mother's arms and beg to stay. But she dismissed this thought right away. How could she, when she'd been secretly waiting for this her whole life? Tediously watching the waves from their cottage on Iron Island, following the route among the caves she knew so well, watching the Pokemon... "Bye, mom." She hugged her. "Be safe, okay?" her mother said. "They taught us in school about it, we'll be fine... I'm thirteen in a month." "Okay," her mother smiled. "We'll visit you as often as we can. But we'll be busy." Mizuha actually managed a little smile. Her mother laughed. "Now I can remember you by that!" The smile faded quickly of course, as always. And her mother brushed her hair from her eyes, as always. "Let the world see your eyes. You're lucky that you got your fathers. They're like crystals." Mizu cast her 'crystal' eyes downward. "Okay..." "Promise?" "I promise... I guess..." "Well, that's the best I'm gonna get, then. I'll go say bye to your brother now." Emiko turned to Hagane, who was crying. Of course. But Mizu didn't cry. Never. She turned back to her Pokeball. The little Mudkip seemed to be itching to get out of there. Escape. As was she. She said goodbye to her father next. "Goodbye," he said. "I know you'll be careful. You always are. But sometimes... It's good not to be guarded." She smiled and met his eyes that were hers, and then regrouped with Dosei, Ikuto, and Kori. "Bye!" Emiko waved. "Have fun, and don't forget to eat!"